Black Hearts
by SavageViper
Summary: Harry Potter had been romantically involved, secretly with Bellatrix Black after meeting her one night in a park near private drive the summer after his fourth year. She was evil of course but something in her Black Heart called to him. Two summers later he'd had enough of being the chosen one. Now he and Bellatrix are both dead. But their story isn't done, and Narcissa has a plan.
1. Deaths Brother

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all asscociated characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.

For the time being this is going to be a single chapter one-shot. I am going to devote most of my time to writing my other fanfic, Harry Potter The Serpent King. If Black Hearts gets enough favorites and followers I will eventually turn it into a fully fledged story.

Chapter One. Death's Brother

Narcissa Malfoy went about her work preparing the ritual chamber of the ancient and long forgotten Black Family Residency, Ravenhollow in Southern Wales in silence. As she worked tracing black magic runes over the bodies of the most unlikely couple in wizarding history, she couldn't help her silent sobbing as she thought over the events that had happened just a few scant hours ago.

~~ Riddle Manor 4 hours earlier ~~

Voldemort contemplated the offer made by the young man in front of him for a few minutes before reaching a decision. A cold, cruel smile crossed the snake like visage of the Dark Lord as he raised his wand, leveling it in the face of the Wizarding worlds supposed savior. In a move that shocked many of his loyal Death Eaters present to witness this moment he intoned "Avada Kedavra." As the boy who lived fell dead to the floor at his feet, the Dark Lord briefly considered the boys face as he died. Rather than fear the Dark Lord saw acceptance in the boys eyes.

Turning his fiendish grin upon Bellatrix Voldemort didn't fail to notice the tears that ran down her face.

"Bellatrix my dear" he began in his high cold voice.

"You know the penalty for treason. Luckily you've caught me in a merciful mood."

Without waiting for a reaction the Dark Lord leveled his wand at her and again intoned "Avada Kedavra."

Such a shame to have had to kill her he thought. Bellatrix had been his most loyal, his most deadly, and his most devoted follower. But then she had to bring him the potter brat with the idea she could turn him to the Dark Lords cause. If it had been months ago he may have taken that chance, but after the boys admittedly powerful display against him in the department of mysteries. Voldemort wasn't about to take that chance, he didn't want someone left running around who could one day match him in power. Even if they were on his side.

Voldemort had also found something that disturbed and disappointed him greatly when he bypassed Bellatrix's Occulumancy shields. She'd grown feelings for the boy and it sickened Voldemort to see them.

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned to Narcissa,

"You will dispose of the bodies. See to it that it's done immidiately."

Narcissa choked back a reply, instead she merely nodded. Voldemort again smiled cruelly as he addressed his remaining followers.

"You all know what you must do." Eighteen heads nodded.

"Good now get out of my sight!" The Dark Lord hissed at them.

~~ Ravenhollow, midnight ~~

Narcissa finally finished tracing the runes onto the bodies of Harry and Bellatrix, she didn't like that she had decided to go through with a necromantic ritual. Yet Narcissa was determined to have her revenge on the Dark Lord for the murder of her sister and the boy. This ritual was her one and only chance. She knew the Dark Lord was capable of terrible things and wouldn't hesitate to torture his death eaters as punishment for their failures. Narcissa had never thought that he would kill his own followers.

Narcissa took a deep breath as she went over her last minute checks. Every rune was drawn perfectly over Harry and Bellatrix's bodies. They were correctly positioned on separate alters 5 feet apart. A pentagram was drawn on the stone floor between the alters, five candles surrounding it. The grate in the ceiling was now open to allow moonlight to enter the ritual chamber. Narcissa took one more deep breath, raised her wand and began the incantation.

"Nigrum corda, animarum niger, nigrum ut nocte ut frigida mors. Per immortales lunam per aeterna Opacare. Sapientia enim vocationem et necavit denuo vivere. Rursus Surge!"

As Narcissa finished the incantation an ominous dark purple glow manifested around the two bodies upon the alters. The glow around the bodies suddenly intensified, pulsing like a heartbeat.

As Narcissa watched the pulsing dark glow she noticed the runes begin to activate each glowing a bright red within the purple glow, smiling wickedly she knew the ritual was working. A powerful spiraling current of wind picked up within the ritual chamber lifting Harry and Bellatrix' bodies off of their respective alters, over the otherworldly howling of the wind Narcissa shrieked with hysterical laughter. The Dark Lord had murdered her sister but she would have her revenge.

Narcissa continued watching gleefully as the pulsing sped up and the wind intensified further. Harry and Bellatrix' bodies suddenly dropped back onto the alters and a loud crack like lightning striking metal was heard over the magical maelstrom as their backs arched high off of the stone alters. Suddenly the maelstrom dissipated and within moments Harry and Bellatrix' chests rose and fell as they unconsciously began breathing.

Narcissa took note of the physical changes in their bodies. Their skin was now a dark ashen gray color though otherwise flawless, though there faces looked hollow. When they opened their eyes, they were entirely white, no pupils no iris. Harry seemed to have gotten taller and developed muscle, while Bellatrix seemed to have de-aged somewhat. Harry's famous lightning bolt scar now looked as if it was charred black. Bellatrix no longer had the dark mark on her left forearm, in its place was a 3 inch long, black lightning bolt.

Narcissa grinned savegly in triumph, retribution wasn't long in coming drying her eyes she left the ritual chamber to begin preparations for her revenge spree. After all Voldemort wasn't her only target.

After Narcissa had left the chamber Bellatrix and Harry awoke. The two revenants slowly slid off of the alters and stood up facing one another. Not thinking about their current state of undress they walked towards each other and embraced.

"Bella..." Harry began in a voice as cold as the grave, "Til death do we part..."

"Til we return..." Bellatrix continued in an equally cold voice.

"To seek our revenge" The couple spoke as one.

(Note) Translated from Latin. By the immortal Moon, Through Eternal Dusk. Black hearts, Black souls, Black as night, Cold as death. Heed my call, Killed to live again. Arise Revenants.


	2. Soul Mates

Disclaimer! I still don't and will very likely never own Harry Potter. Until a miracle happens Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, and I am not getting my hopes up either so this fanfiction will have to do. x)

Chapter 2 Soul Mates

Narcissa returned to the ritual chamber to find her Revenants awaiting orders. They were still undressed so she conjured some modern muggle clothing, and instructed them to dress themselves. Harry now wore a pair of black cargo jeans, Black leather boots and a matching leather vest. He didn't bother with glasses he didn't need them. Bellatrix wore a pair of dark blue skin tight low cut jeans a pair of blood red converse and a black short sleeve stretch sweater that left her lower stomach visible.

Narcissa may not have cared much for muggles taste in clothing but she had to admit they allowed much greater mobility than typical wizard robes. Narcissa had also placed powerful and permanent enchantments on their clothing to increase their protection from spell damage.

Satisfied that her Revenants were properly attired she decided to get a full trial done to determine the extent of their powers. Under Narcissa's instruction, Bellatrix and Harry first engaged a dozen conjured training dummies designed to simulate a live spell fight. Bone Breaker Curses, Blood Corrupting Curses, Organ Shredding Hexes, Flesh Rotting Curses, sprays of lethal acid and conjured footlong steel spikes were rapidly thrown at the dummy death eaters by the undead pair within mere minutes a dozen dummies were completely destroyed.

Moving out of the ritual chamber, Narcissa set up a larger training area on the back lawn of Ravenhollow. Setting no less than 30 training dummies up and returning fire at Bellatrix and Harry. Bolts of lightning, gouts of cursed fire and deadly beams of highly pressurized air were launched into the dummies as the undead couple caused devastating damage with every attack. Narcissa noted that Harry and Bellatrix could fight wandless channeling magic through each of their hands.

As the dummies became more aggressive the Revenants used more and more of their unnatural powers. They didn't bother shielding or dodging incoming spells simply transforming their bodies into a black smoke like form the spells harmlessly passing through them. The training dummies made a final stand hurling the killing curse at the undead couple, but as they had no souls Harry and Bellatrix were rendered completely immune to the killing curse. Narcissa suspected they would likely be immune to the imperious curse as well.

Narcissa was pleased to see that Bellatrix and Harry seemed to have retained some measure of free will as well as their intelligence and emotions. As she observed the battle she thought back to when Bellatrix first told her that Harry had proposed on his seventeenth birthday.

~~ July 31st 1997 ~~

Bellatrix could hardly contain her excitement as she ran up to her sister on the front porch of Malfoy Manor, "Cissy!" she yelled. "Harry proposed to me this morning! We're going to be married on August 30th. This is the happiest day of my life!"

Narcissa rushed to hug her sister and threw her arms around her "I'm so happy for you, for both of you!" the Malfoy matriarch cried.

"We'll have to keep this a secret from the public. The Dark Lord would be most displeased if he finds out." Narcissa shuddered at the thought and was internally thankful that they had powerful privacy wards all around the Manor grounds. The sisters then entered the Manor and walked into the large open sitting room together.

Bellatrix grinned as she returned her sisters embrace "Harry has been saying he's grown tired of all the shit the old man and his meddlesome bird club are pulling. He wants me to take him for an audience with the Dark Lord, he's hoping the Dark Lord will grant him a place among our ranks."

Narcissa thought on this a moment, "It would be a good thing if this happened, then you wouldn't need to keep your relationship secret."

Bellatrix had a wistful look on her face before it was replaced with a scowl. "Harry blamed Dumbledore for Sirius' death last summer. Now one of his friends, a boy of the Weasley family was killed on a mission in Spain last weekend."

Narcissa sighed sadly, "I don't like that we have to keep doing this. I wish we'd never pledged our family to the Dark Lords service."

Bellatrix grimaced before speaking in a grave tone, "Like the Greengrass family we had no choice. It's been nearly twenty years since the Dark Lord approached our father with that damned offer of his. You know we work for the betterment of our kind."

Narcissa looked down to the base of the large fireplace in resignation "I know we do, I just wish we weren't directly involved. Hopefully the audience with the Dark Lord goes well for Harry."

~~ Present Day ~~

Of course looking back on that day now, it was easy to see that it wouldn't go well and indeed it hadn't. Narcissa had wished that she'd had the foresight to realize it was folly. But it didn't matter, the horrors of yesterday's events would soon be irrelevant. Finishing the training exercise for the night, Narcissa instructed the Revenants to rest for the remainder of the night. Though in the near future they would hardly ever require rest she knew they needed it after their first night back among the living

Narcissa sat alone in Ravenhollow's small dining hall and raised a glass of wine as she muttered "To Harry and Bellatrix Potter, may you have many nights full of fun, revenge, and murder." Narcissa was struggling to keep her eyes open grabbing her wand off the dining room table she muttered "Tempus" and was slightly shocked to see it was nearly 4 am. Narcissa stumbled off to the room she'd set up for herself muttering darkly about revenge. Not only had Voldemort killed her sister and soon to be brother in law but he had sent Draco and Lucius to their deaths and she had only found out about it three days prior.

As she stripped out of her clothes and settled into her bed (Narcissa had taken to sleeping naked after her late husband and son had been sent on that suicide mission in early August.) Her last thoughts before she finally drifted off to sleep were that revenge was at long last within her reach. Harry and Bellatrix had exceeded her hopes as they displayed the full might of their demon like abilities. Nobody would stand in her way, lest they joined the ranks of her enemies in death. Lady Malfoy may be in her late thirties but she was quite a beautiful witch, that beauty hid a dangerous and wrathful side behind it and soon the Wizarding world face that dark side in its terrible glory.

~ Harry and Bella's room, Ravenhollow Manor~

Harry and Bellatrix were quite eager to carry out their mistress' desires of inflicting hellish retribution upon Voldemorts ranks. Though at the moment they were exhausted, after undressing the pair slipped into bed together. Bellatrix was already asleep, her bare breasts pressing lightly into Harry's hard muscled chest as she lay with her head on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her as he slowly drifted off to sleep his last bitter thoughts were directed to Dumbledore. The words "You left me to die..." played over again and again in his head as he finally fell asleep.

Harry took comfort in knowing, that as painful as this second chance at life was it was worth the endless torment for the chance to right the wrongs done to him. Harry would be damned if he and Bellatrix were sent back to Hell without taking Voldemort and maybe even Dumbledore with them. As long as he had Bellatrix, his soul mate, he could handle the torment. If he was honest with himself sometimes he felt like he loved the pain.

(Note) I wasn't expecting to get many favorites and followers on this story this fast but I've noticed it's generating some interest so I decided to go ahead and write this second chapter. That being said Black Hearts will update more slowly than Serpent King which is my primary focus right now. I will also try getting another chapter out for Dead Echos soon. Stay Tuned for more.

(Note 2) I am toying with the idea of having a second pairing and am open to suggestions as to who to pair Narcissa with. If anyone has any thoughts on the matter or thinks I should leave it at just the one pairing (Harry / Bella) Leave it in a review.


	3. A Sudden Plunge In The Sullen Swell

Disclaimer! Are these warning tags helping any? I hope so cause I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just my unworthy fanfic, enjoy.

Chapter 3 A Sudden Plunge In The Sullen Swell

Bill Weasley was tired of all the bullshit. First Charlie was killed on a mission in Spain, what the Hell was Dumbledore playing at sending him into that Death Eater infested hellhole with no backup? After Bill got back from trying to find whatever remained of his brother (and leaving behind a few pieces of himself in the process) He'd been informed along with the rest of the Order Of The Phoenix that Voldemort had somehow captured and killed Harry Potter.

Bill had lost his right eye and his left arm from his hand nearly up to his elbow in a battle with a manticore the death eaters had turned loose in Madrid. He probably wouldn't have made it out alive if not for his quick use of his Siberian Tiger animagus form. Even as a 650 pound cat he was outsized by the highly dangerous magical beast. Three 6 inch long diagonal scars were easily visible on his face, the eye patch he wore doing little to hide them. Bill didn't even care, he was done with the Order but his campaign against the Dark Bastard was just getting started.

The rest of his family was perfectly content to blindly follow the old man's every whim, Bill wasn't stupid enough to continue doing so. Now his only concern was finding out the truth in regards to Harry's death. Harry had been working with him on several missions as special Aurors under British Ministry jurisdiction, and the eldest Weasley kid had started to see Harry as another of his brothers. Harry had told Bill of his suspicions of Dumbledore and his loss of faith in the old man, and now more than ever Bill was seeing the truth of Harry's words.

Bill finished up in the shower and toweled himself down before wrapping the towel around his muscled waist. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, snorting at the thought that he now resembled Alastor Moody. Deciding it wasn't worth the time to shave and that he rather liked the short but thick beard lining his lower jaw he stepped into his bedroom at Shell Cottage. Dressing himself for the day he mentally went over the few, cryptic clues Harry had left him in the hopes it would give him an idea of where to look for Harry.

Not coming up with any ideas, Bill grabbed the titanium prosthetic arm he'd acquired from a friend who worked with the Unspeakables and strapped it on. Deciding he had no better ideas he apparated out to Diagon Alley and made his way down to Knockturn Alley thinking he'd catch some low life and rough them up for some answers.

Bill stomped his way through the dingy alley ignoring the hags, vampires, and other dark types that went about their business in Knockturn Alley. As Bill walked by a pub called the Burnt Bludger. He noticed a man in dark robes come out of a brothel across the street that walked with an awkward limping gait. Bill's one eye narrowed in recognition

"Amycus Carrow" Bill muttered to himself as he slipped into the shadows to the side of the pub. Keeping his eye on Amycus he quickly disillusioned himself and began tailing the unsuspecting Death Eater. After following Amycus through several winding side streets the perfect opportunity to ambush the slow witted death eater presented itself, Bill fired off a silent Stunner that hit Amycus dead on right in the upper back effectively knocking the man out.

Bill wasted no time using Legilimancy to scour the low level death eaters mind for anything useful and almost immediately found what he was looking for. Amycus had been witness to Voldemorts murder of Harry, and Bill instantly saw something that told him where he would find answers. Harry had a tattoo of a Black Raven gripping a blood red rose on his left shoulder. None of the Death Eaters nor Voldemort himself had noticed as Narcissa briefly glanced at Harry's bare shoulder before levitating his body along with the body of Bellatrix Black out of Riddle Manor.

Bill made to obliviate the Death Eater, then thought better of it and instead punched the man in the throat with his titanium hand several times until he heard an ominous cracking sound. Knowing he had pulverized the Death Eaters esophagus and broken several vertebrae he disillusioned the body before apparating home.

Bill quickly packed all of his field gear into his Auror trunk and shrunk it placing it in the breast pocket of his dragonhide jacket. Among his equipment was a runed silver dagger he would often use in combat. A portable pensive, a number of medical potions, several illegal rune keys and his Firebolt. Bill had also thrown a few bottles of muggle scotch along with a bottle of firewhiskey into his trunk. He had a feeling he'd be wanting some strong drink before the night was over.

Gear packed Bill quickly locked down Shell Cottage, stopping for only a brief moment looking at the picture of him and Fleur framed and sitting on his nightstand. Smiling sadly at the picture he turned away shaking his head as though trying to shake the memories away. Fleur had disappeared ten months ago while on a top secret mission for the Order, Bill tried to make his peace with the knowledge Fleur was most likely dead. Sometimes he still struggled with the guilt of not going with her on that mission, she'd assured him she'd be fine. But after ten months he'd given up hope.

Finally ready to leave he disapparated, arriving about a half mile away from his destination. The tattoo on Harry's shoulder was the motif for the ancient and long forgotten Black Family Manor, Ravenhollow. Harry had known of its existence and location as Sirius had named him his heir. Once Harry became the new Lord Black, Harry immediately began going over a list of properties that he now owned and decided that he'd get Ravenhollow set up as a safehouse in the event that one was needed.

Harry never got around to telling anyone besides Bill about Ravenhollow and the only other people who knew it's location were Bellatrix and Narcissa. Bill wasn't sure what that meant for them but it was a chance he had to take. Bill had a gut instinct telling him Ravenhollow held the answers he was searching for. He'd have to be careful as he was certain Narcissa would be there if Amycus memory was anything to go off of.

Bill was glad he'd spent most of the day prowling around Knockturn Alley, it was dark now night made perfect cover for him to work in. His Tiger animagus form was far stealthier than he could be otherwise and his enhanced senses allowed him to detect and react to different situations much faster. Assuming his Tiger form he blended into the darkness almost flawlessly as his fur was completely black except for a single flame red stripe in the center of his forehead and three silver scars over his right eye. Even though his Tiger form still lacked his right eye his night vision was still better this way.

Bill took off into the night following his memory to lead him to the manor and covered the ground quickly. Soon Ravenhollow came into his sight. Bill reverted to his human form and quickly scanned the area around the manor. He noticed three wards that would prevent him from getting within a hundred yards of the manor. Luckily Bill had one of the two signet rings that allowed the head of house (or anyone the head willingly keyed the ring to) that allowed him to bypass the wards.

Bill went through the wards without any problems. Immensely grateful that Harry trusted him with the ring, Bill crept up to the front door and used the impulse signal from the ring to unlock the door. Bill hadn't been counting on a fourth ward which triggered a silent alarm once he stepped through the doorway.

Narcissa immediately jumped out of the shower quickly wrapping herself in a towel before grabbing her wand and charging out of the master bathroom, out of the bedroom down the hallway down to the main floor and to the entrance foyer. Seeing a well built young redheaded man she didn't recognize she wasted no time, leveling her wand in his face and snarling dangerously.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you find this place!?"

Bill cursed his lack of foresight in not disillusioning himself before entering. Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender as he recognized Narcissa from Amycus' memory he quickly ground out a reply "William Arthur Weasley, eldest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Special Forces Auror and former member of the Order Of The Phoenix."

Narcissa's curiosity spiked at hearing Bill's reply but she hid it behind her occulumancy shields. Eyeing the young man dangerously before speaking "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Bill remained calm as he stared down the wand of the beautiful older witch in front of him. _"Wait am I seriously thinking about her attractiveness right now? She's got me at the mercy of her wandpoint!"_ He mentally berated himself before replying.

"I came here alone hoping to find answers as to why Harry Potter was at Riddle Manor August 29th."

Narcissa seemingly decided Bill was no threat to her and lowered her wand and looked down to the floor. Bill could almost swear he'd seen tears in the blonde witch's eyes. Without looking up at him, Narcissa began speaking in a broken voice heavy with sorrow.

"To understand the reason H-Harry was there... t-there is something you must know... Harry never told anyone, but, he was in a secret romance with... with my sister... Bellatrix."

Bill was astonished to hear this but he allowed her to continue uninterrupted.

"He and Bellatrix were planning on marrying on the 30th of August. The Fall Equinox was that day. They h-had decided on the Equinox due it being said to bring good fortune to a marriage according to Pagan tradition. Several days before then, Harry had told my sister he had lost all faith in Dumbledore. He told us he'd decided that Voldemort might be better suited to enact change in the wizarding world. Because Dumbledore was leading it to its own demise."

Bill nodded his understanding but voiced one question, "Where are the bodies?"

At this Narcissa's gaze flicked back up to Bill's eyes, in a flash her wand was aimed dangerously at his face again. As she stood up her towel fell to the floor, not realizing this she looked him dead in the eye and spoke in a voice as hard as steel.

"I've resurrected them. I will have my revenge no matter the cost!"

Bill couldn't tear himself away from her gaze as he listened to her rage.

"Nobody can stop me, Voldemort, Dumbledore Hell the ministry they'll all pay dearly for what I've gone through!"

Bill spoke calmly to the enraged woman, "Its alright, I'm not here to fight you or try to stop you. I want to help you..."

The words were coming out of his mouth without him thinking. Somehow his words did in fact calm Narcissa somewhat, her voice was more level as she spoke.

"How can you help me?"

"I have much information about the Order Of The Phoenix." Was his simple reply.

(Note) No Bill isn't stupid he is well aware that Narcissa lost her towel but in this moment he's more concerned with avoiding getting his head blasted off than staring at her body. - Just thought I'd mention it in case people were wondering.


	4. Ten Fathoms Deep, On The Road To Hell

Disclaimer! I don't anything, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lemon Warning!

Chapter 4 Ten Fathoms Deep, On The Road To Hell

"Come with me to the sitting room, I shall think awhile on what you've said. We may as well be comfortable when we talk this over."

Narcissa smirked and winked suggestively at the younger wizard, making no move to cover herself.

 _"Am I imagining things or is Lady Malfoy actually coming on to me?"_

Bill grinned at Narcissa before following her lead through the manor. Bill seated himself on a blood red leather recliner while Narcissa, still naked sat herself in the middle of a large black leather sofa facing him.

"Would you like a drink?" Narcissa asked, holding a bottle of Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum up for Bill to inspect. Bill had never had muggle alcohol preferring Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Staring at the bottle for a few moments he decided it wouldnt hurt to try something new and readily agreed. Narcissa conjured a pair of glasses and poured them each a generous measure.

Harry and Bellatrix awoke to hear Narcissa yelling at someone downstairs, and quickly dressed themselves before heading to Narcissa's aide. Finding her in the main sitting room seemingly deep in thought, a redheaded man sitting across from her in equal silence. As Narcissa thought over what information had been given to her, Bill looked over to the open doorway and saw the undead couple. Harry wore only a pair of dark green sweatpants while Bellatrix wore a crimson silk nightshirt that hung halfway to her knees.

It wasn't Harry's muscular bare torso and arms or Bellatrix's flawless skin that grabbed his attention. Bill was shocked by their appearance in general. The ashen gray skin and eyes void of life, only torment visible in the pained haunted expression on their faces. As Bill looked on his undead brother in all but blood he noticed Harry's arm wrapped protectively around the waist of the ebony haired witch beside him. Bill was sure he'd caught Harry's eye but the revenants said nothing, having realised Narcissa was in no danger.

As Bill waited for Narcissa to come to a decision he thought back on all that had happened over the last two years. They had fought this war for the light trying to free the wizarding world from the terror that was Voldemort. In the end was it worth all that it had cost them? Bill no longer thought so and worse yet this war was far from over.

At last Narcissa came to a conclusion, looking up from her seat on the leather sofa she faced Bill, "I've decided." She began, "That you can help me, as a special forces Auror you have many useful contacts and special permissions from the ministry, do you not?"

Bill nodded the affirmative. Narcissa flashed him a positively predatory grin before turning to address the revenants. "Harry dear, you and Bella may return to your rest, we shall have a busy day tomorrow."

The couple nodded before returning to their room. Narcissa watched them depart, when they were gone she turned back to Bill, mind made up she locked eyes with him before speaking.

An hour and several glasses of rum later. Bill had told Narcissa everything he could think of that was of any significance regarding the Orders most recent missions. Though she hid it well, The Lady Malfoy was shocked to see and hear the iron in Bill's eyes and the hatred in his voice as he spoke his displeasure of Dumbledore. As far as Bill was concerned the old fool of a headmaster was to blame for Charlie's death.

"So there I was, fighting a damned Manticore out in the streets of magical Madrid. Dozens of panicking wizards and witches running around screaming, as the Spanish Aurors show up trying to run crowd control. Two of them tried to help me, but the Manticore cut them down quickly. Somehow I managed to cut it's tail off with an overpowered slashing hex before I assumed my animagus form and locked my jaws around its face and held on long enough to suffocate it."

Narcissa's eyes widened in horror as Bill finished his story. But she did not interrupt him.

"It wasnt an easy fight. bastard took most of my left arm and my right eye. What really pissed me off is that I didn't manage to recover my brothers body."

Narcissa made up her mind, in the days ahead she would need as many allies as she could get. It didn't hurt that the young redhead was good looking either.

"I have two conditions for you, before I commit to accepting your help. The first is that you will not reveal your knowledge of my whereabouts or the existance of Harry and Bellatrix. It must be kept secret that they are revenants."

Bill nodded before calmly speaking "I agree to this condition." He hadn't planned on betraying Narcissa anyways. Bill allowed Narcissa to continue, thinking her second condition couldn't be unreasonable.

Narcissa again flashed him that predatory grin. "Take me to bed and make love to me."

Bill grinned and lifting the attractive older woman off the sofa, he carried her bridal style to the room she indicated and placed her on the bed. On a sudden impulse he retrieved the muggle radio that he'd charmed and tuned it until he found the song he was looking for.

 _"Countless years ago while lost in barren seas. There whispered murmurs of a bloody mutiny. We took up arms and slew the officers of rank. And with swords drawn, made the Captain walk the plank."_ With a smirk Bill divested himself of his clothing and joined Narcissa on the bed. It seemed it had been too long for both of them.

 _"And as he fell down to the depths, he swore a deadly curse. As sure as Hell's my final fate, you'll all soon die or worse. Now as we stand before the gallows, waiting for the end. I'll say these final words my friend..."_ He entered Narcissa missionary style, placing his good arm beneath her neck. Narcissa threw her legs over his shoulders, showing off her flexibility and moaning fitfully as he began pleasuring her.

 _"At sunrise we'll all dance the hempen jigg. So raise up your pint of rum and take another swig. The curse of Captain Morgan has led us to this fate. So have no fear and don't look back the afterlife awaits."_

As Bill finished up some time later, his last thoughts before falling asleep with Narcissa spooning him were that war was Hell and here he was ten fathoms deep in it. The war was only just beginning.

(Note) The above lyrics are from the Alestorm song "The Curse Of Captain Morgan. The lyrics are the property of Alestorm, not mine.


End file.
